adorably evil
by clarembees
Summary: "@wweajlee someone might just be more adorably evil than me. i know i didn't think it was possible"/ or the one where roman's daughter dresses up as harley quinn for halloween.


_a/n: more halloween fluff without plot. you can see the harley quinn costume roman's daughter wears at the party city website just search girls costumes and plug in harley quinn. also roman was never injured so he's still wrestling._

* * *

><p><strong>~*~adorably evil~*~<strong>

Roman's brows furrowed together as he watched Talia pick at her plate of spaghetti. Her little shoulders were slumped and she would sigh heavily every few seconds, but that was it. He knew she'd be a little put out about AJ not being here because she was already on her way to the next city, having been scheduled for two house shows before the next RAW, but he figured the spaghetti would make up for that.

Maybe she was sick?

Leaning over, he put his palm to her forehead, sliding it down to her cheek and then moved it to the other, which only made his brows furrow deeper; she didn't feel warm. So that meant no fever, but maybe something was wrong with her stomach and that's why she wasn't eating?

"You feelin' okay, baby girl?" He asked, keeping his tone soft.

He was met with another heavy sigh and the sound of her fork hitting the plate. Her big sable eyes bore into his, and she was almost on the verge of tears; he could tell by the way her little lip began to wobble. For a brief moment, panic set in for the big man; Jessica had told him about Talia having this crush on a boy in her class; Bobby or Billy who _always_ saved her a seat on the swings at recess, maybe_ this_ was about him. Like he'd done some stupid thing that boys do and now his baby girl was upset, and he could feel his fists clench and his shoulders bunch with tension, because he'd _have_ to do something.

Like Superman punch that dumbass kid.

"Daddy," Her forlorn tone put any revenge fantasies on hold. "I've been thinking about who I'm going to dress up as for Halloween, and I'm afraid it's going to make Mommy sad. She's going to take me to school that day cause we can wear our costumes, and I _know_ she'll say it's okay, but she's _only_ saying that cause she wants me to be happy."

Roman couldn't stop the smile curling at his lips. Talia was so perceptive for her age. And at least she wasn't upset about a boy. She was too young to get upset about boys. Later he'd make sure to tell her that. No boys allowed until she was thirty. Maybe even forty.

"Why would Mommy be sad about your Halloween costume?"

"Last time I went to wrestling with you and AJ, her shirt she wore when she went out with you and Uncle Dean – _the pretty green one_ – was there and you bought it for me, remember? I liked it a lot and I have the socks she wore with it and the belt she had with her shorts, just like I have my own Diva's Championship belt and I thought I would dress as her. Then I thought about Mommy and how that might make her feel bad." Talia's sable eyes went wide as she struggled to blink back shimmering tears. "And I don't want to do that. I like AJ a lot, and I like that she's your girlfriend but I love Mommy."

"Hey," Roman kept his tone gentle as he moved from his chair. Crouching in front of Talia, he reached out and tucked her soft chestnut curls behind her ear, stroking her cheek, "Don't cry. There's no reason to cry, okay? Mommy _knows_ you love her, no matter what. Don't ever think she doesn't. But if you're really worried about making her feel bad, you can always dress up as AJ at a show just for her. You can pick something else out for Halloween, okay?"

A shaky breath left the little girl's lungs as she began to calm down. Swiping at her face with the back of her hand, she nodded. "Okay."

Placing a kiss on her forehead, he stroked her cheek once more before rising to his feet. "Finish your dinner and we'll have ice cream and watch Frozen."

Suddenly, Talia's mood was brightened, her eyes wide as she bounced in her chair. "The sing-a-long version?"

"Is there another version?" Laughter vibrated through his deep tone.

* * *

><p>A heavy sigh from Talia caught AJ's attention while they were in her locker room. Normally, not even <em>a shirtless Roman<em> could tear the petite ravenette away from a comic, but to hear such a distressing sound from the normally happy little girl, had her worried.

AJ bit down on her lip, chewing the flesh nervously. What if Talia was upset? What would she do? Panic was slowly setting in and she wondered if she could still catch Roman in the midst of his prep at the gorilla, but instead of sprinting from the room, she took a deep breath. She couldn't interrupt his prep. Not when he was set for a 'Beat the Clock' challenge match to determine the Number One Contender to face Lesnar at Survivor Series. He needed to focus and if she came sprinting out, in a panic over Talia _sighing_ what kind of girlfriend would that make her?

How could he ever leave her and his precious baby girl alone again if she couldn't handle a simple sigh?

Putting down the comic, the ravenette briefly thought about going to find Ambrose, but she doubted she'd be able to. He was never in the lockers except to change into his gear and he hadn't prepped in the gorilla since the implosion of The Shield. And it's not like she could play hide and seek right now.

Taking a deep breath, she approached the little girl, who had Roman's phone in her small hand and asked, "Are you okay?"

Big sable eyes peered through lashes, lips pursed into a sad imitation of a smile and she said, "It's almost Halloween and I haven't picked my costume yet. I wanted to dress as you, but after I talked with Daddy I decided not to because I thought my Mommy would be upset since we can wear our costumes to school, and she always takes me to school because you and Daddy are away at wrestling. Now, I don't know what to pick, but I know I don't want to be a princess."

AJ's brain was _still_ stuck on the fact that Talia wanted to dress as her for Halloween. That was the last thing she expected to hear. She knew – before she and Roman were ever together – that his little girl was a big fan of hers. He told her at a signing they were doing together, smiling bright and those grey eyes sparkling like silver as he talked about how Talia _always_ roped him into being her crash test dummy so she could practice the 'shining wizard' and 'black widow.'

"You wanted to dress up like me?" Her voice was so soft, _she_ barely heard it.

"Uh-uh!" Talia's mood was just a little brighter. "I was going to wear your green t-shirt and I have my own Diva's Championship belt and wristbands too! But," Her enthusiasm dimmed slightly. "I just didn't want my Mommy to be upset. So now I have to pick something else, but what?"

AJ couldn't help but pull Talia into a hug, squeezing tightly. She knew the little girl was extremely close to her mother and that this hadn't been easy for her. All little kids wanted their parents to get back together, didn't they? But she adjusted quickly, mostly because AJ was like a big kid herself. She liked comic books and played video games and loved to watch movies and didn't see anything wrong with Frosted Flakes for dinner. It also helped that Talia had adored her _before_ they ever met – as fan and performer – and then officially as her Dad's girlfriend.

Dropping a kiss against chestnut curls like she had seen Roman do so many times, she put her finger to her chin, tapping as if she were deep in thought. "Hmmmm, you don't know what to pick, but you know you don't want to be a princess. You could," A smile crossed her lips. "Dress as Tamina. I'm don't have a bodyguard anymore since she's still recovering from her injury." Brown eyes brightened. "You could come out to the ring with me and everything! Paige and Alicia wouldn't know what hit them!"

Talia giggled, shaking her head, "Don't be silly, AJ! Daddy would _never_ let me do that!"

"I bet if we tag teamed him, you know, made our eyes all big and pouted, he'd let you. Pouting _always_ works."

"Daddy would come out too cause he wouldn't want me to get hurt, but he'd have to just stand there cause he says hitting ladies is very bad. And no matter how much he'd want to help us beat Paige and Alicia, he couldn't."

"Then we'll get Ambrose to go out with us instead. Paige has been eyeing Rollins and that briefcase of his backstage. He'd take out that pasty little crumpet before she knew what hit her."

"AJ!"

The stern look on Talia's face was a dead on imitation of Roman's infamous scowl. Brows furrowed deeply over sable eyes that were narrowed into slits. Little arms were crossed over her chest and lips were set into a straight frown. It was scary. Way scarier than when Rollins trotted out his lame impression.

"It was just a thought." The Diva's Champion murmured, feeling scolded as she looked down at her feet.

"You don't need Uncle Dean or me or even Daddy to beat Paige and Alicia. You defended your title at WrestleMania against 14 other Divas, remember? That's a lot more than Daddy did and you didn't have help."

"I did, didn't I?" Pride was coating every word, but her tone dipped to normal as she reached for Talia's hand, knowing Roman's match was starting soon. "And I'll do it again if I have to. Paige isn't getting her milky white vampire hands on my baby_ ever_ again. Now, let's go watch your Daddy get that Number One Contender spot. Hopefully, Rollins won't try anything, so I won't have to put him in a black widow."

* * *

><p>There wasn't any talk of Halloween costumes after that, but since AJ didn't have a match that night or a promo to cut – Paige and Alicia were conspicuously absent from the show – she was wearing her usual street clothes as they made their way to the viewing area. The t-shirt she was wearing made Talia curious. Usually she'd wear one of her Daddy's if she wasn't wearing her own, but tonight was different.<p>

"Who's that on your shirt, AJ?"

Looking down, AJ smiled brightly. "This," She tugged at the grey cotton, stretching out the figure. "Is Harley Quinn. Only the greatest comic book character who ever lived."

Talia's brows furrowed. "Daddy says that's Batman."

AJ felt her jaw tick subtly, but remained calm. Later she'd have to have a talk with her boyfriend. Batman the greatest comic book character who ever lived? _Please_.

"Nope," She popped the p and smiled brightly. "It's Harley Quinn."

* * *

><p>"I know who I want to be for Halloween." Talia announced from Roman's side while she was watching him grill chicken for dinner, standing on her tip toes.<p>

"You do?" He flipped the pieces, letting them cook on the other side. "What are you going to be? Elsa? Anna?"

"No." She shook her head, braids swinging back and forth. "You'll _never_ guess, Daddy."

"I'll never guess, huh?"

"No, you won't. I'm going to be AJ's favorite comic character; Harley Quinn. Mommy took me to get my costume already. She liked the dress and is letting me wear the knee high boots I have that match hers. My hair's going to be in pigtails like Harley, but not the low kind that AJ wears to wrestle. There's a hat that goes with it, too. It's so cool! I can't wait to show AJ!"

Roman smiled at how excited Talia was. This was a far cry from the distressed little girl she had been a few weeks before. He bent to kiss her cheek and told her, "AJ's going to love your costume, baby girl. I can't wait to see her face when she sees you."

"You _really_ think she'll like it?" Talia was suddenly shy, big sable eyes hidden behind lashes.

"I said she would, didn't I? And Daddy hasn't steered you wrong yet, has he?"

"But you made me try Brussel sprouts." Talia's cherubic face scrunched into disgust as she made a gagging sound.

"At least I didn't make you try lima beans like Nana Patti used to feed me and your Uncle Matty and your Aunts Cassandra and Alma when we were your age."

* * *

><p>AJ didn't know what to expect when Roman texted her – on Talia's behalf – to come to Pensacola to see her costume. Halloween was still a few days away, but they wouldn't be able to take the little girl trick-or-treating because they were scheduled for house shows in Atlanta and Birmingham and then they had to go to RAW in St. Louis.<p>

He had stone-walled her when she asked for any hints to what Talia's costume was, just in case. AJ wasn't _exactly_ up to date on the latest kids movies. Though, she did like _Frozen_ and _Wreck-It-Ralph_. And she doubted Talia would be dressing up as Chunk from _The Goonies_ or Sally from a _Nightmare Before Christmas_.

Her heart skipped a beat and sunny warmth rushed through her veins as Roman bent to kiss her after opening the door. There was _something_ about being greeted with a kiss, about having his arms_ immediately_ wrap around her – so big and strong – pulling her into that deliciously hard frame, that _always_ made her think her heart would literally burst from her chest and run away with him.

He made her feel wanted. Something she hadn't always felt.

"I'm disappointed." Her lips formed a pout. "I was hoping for tights, Batman." Her finger reached out, trailing along the curve of his biceps. "Or at least those tight pants," She reached around, groping his ass. "You wore when you played football."

"If you're good," His voice was warm and smooth, like literal caramel was being dripped over her skin. "I just might give you your Halloween surprise early." His hand did some groping of his own, and_ ugh_, if she wasn't here to see Talia's costume they'd both be naked right now, giving his neighbors one hell of a show since the front door was still open.

"If I'm good," She scoffed, sounding insulted. "I'm _always_ good." She batted her eyelashes for effect, standing on her tip toes to reach is ear, so she could bite and lick, a preview of what was to come when they were alone. "Aren't I, Romie?"

**"Fuck,"** He hissed, grip on her ass even tighter. "Don't start somethin' you can't finish, sweet pea."

"You started it." Her tone was petulant as she pulled away, pouting.

"_Me?_" It was his turn to sound insulted. "You grabbed _my_ ass first!"

"It's not my fault, you're so pretty that I_ have_ to touch you! Just because I'm a three time Diva's Champion doesn't mean I'm not human! Next time I see Patricia and Sika, I'm going to yell at them for _this_," She motioned at Roman's frame. "And _especially_ this," She tugged on his black velvet mane for emphasis. "I'm almost positive being prettier than your girlfriend is illegal in all 50 states, and they're the ones responsible. Didn't they know what they were unleashing on the poor unsuspected ovaries of the female population? Couldn't they tell when you were just a little peewee playing football how unfairly pretty you'd be when you grew up?"

Roman shook his head, reaching out to pull AJ into his arms again. "You got nothin' to worry about. You're prettier than I'll ever be."

AJ twisted locks of his hair around her finger, sighing mournfully, "Maybe if you shaved your head."

Laughing, he pecked her lips, pulling away before she could wrap her arms around his neck, because any second Talia would be walking down the stairs and he wasn't going to be responsible for scarring his precious baby girl.

* * *

><p>"You ready, baby girl? AJ's here!" He called.<p>

The response wasn't verbal. Instead excited running that sounded like a heard of buffalo was what the wrestlers heard as little feet rushed down the stairs.

AJ's eyes widened to almost in-human levels when Talia came to a screeching halt, nearly barreling into the petite Diva. Backing away, the little girl let the ravenette take in the full view of her costume.

It wasn't _exactly_ the jester costume from the comic books or the animated series from the 90's, but there was no mistaking the hat and the iconic black and red harlequin design of the dress that went perfectly with the black eye mask. To any comic book geek it was obvious the little girl was Harley Quinn.

"Where's my phone? Where's my phone?" AJ muttered to herself, rifling frantically through her pockets.

Though, she and Roman were private about their relationship, every once in a while they would tweet or post a picture on Instagram. This was _definitely_ tweet-worthy. There was her boyfriend's little girl dressed as her favorite comic book character. And, honestly, _this_ – other than congratulations on winning matches and retaining titles – would be one of the tamest tweets.

Her cheeks _still_ flushed from seeing his tweet about her lips tasting sweet, but implying she tasted sweeter elsewhere.

And of course she'd tweeted plenty about The Shield and then about him – always something about her ovaries exploding or how his hair was legitimate porn – before they were together and now that they were.

Finally, she found the device, and motioned for Talia to come to where she was standing. "You look so cute!" She all but screeched, revealing the persona – happy and warm – she kept out of the ring and only revealed to a select few.

"You like it?" Talia was shy, cheeks tinging pink as she swished the skirt of her dress, practically bouncing on the heels of her boots.

"I love it." AJ assured, letting out a little squeal as she crouched next to Talia. Holding up her phone, she wrapped the other arm around the little girl's waist and snapped a picture.

As if lightning was in her fingers, she quickly captioned the photo and then hit send so all of her followers would see it.

" WWEAJLee someone might just be more adorably evil than me. i know i didn't think it was possible either."

Roman smiled, hanging off to the side, as he slipped his phone from his pocket and logged in to his own twitter account. After retweeting the photo, he quoted it and added " WWEReigns Baby girls looking good #doesntgetbetterthanthis"


End file.
